


Orang Asing dan Kembang Api di Balkon

by fluctuius



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Prompt Fic, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluctuius/pseuds/fluctuius
Summary: Hanya tentang pesta tahun baru, kembang api, dan dua orang asing yang berbagi kisah.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Orang Asing dan Kembang Api di Balkon

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer;  
> i don't own any but the plot.  
> also, thanks to prompt generator for the prompt.
> 
> enjoy your reading.

Kakinya dilangkah gontai menuju balkon apartemen. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang di sana, Byungchan kembali menutup pintu balkon, menikmati waktu sendirinya malam ini.

"Emang harusnya enggak usah ikut aja." Ia berucap sebal, pipinya digembungkan sedikit seraya beban tubuhnya perlahan dibiarkan bertumpu pada pagar besi balkon apartemen. Kaki yang terbalut kaus kaki putih karena tidak tahan pada udara dingin diketuk-ketukkan ke lantai balkon. Tangannya memeluk diri sendiri, mengutuk diri karena lupa mengambil _coat_ -nya yang disampirkan pada kursi meja makan, ingin kembali masuk ke dalam tapi tidak ingin diseret melakukan hal konyol yang sejujurnya tidak ia mengerti apa fungsinya dilakukan pada malam tahun baru.

Netranya menilik pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya, memperhatikan bagaimana ketak-ketik waktu bergerak, bagaimana jarum penunjuk menit bergerak lantas berubah menjadi jam pada akhirnya.

Pukul sebelas malam.

Dalam satu jam, tahun akan berganti dan kembang api sekali lagi akan menghiasi langit di penghujung tahun ini. Tidak lupa ucapan selamat tahun baru serta permohonan-permohonan untuk tahun selanjutnya. Bagi beberapa orang mungkin ada hal spesial setiap terjadinya pergantian tahun. Namun, menurut Byungchan tidak. Tahun baru hanyalah tahun baru. Hanya pergantian angka dan dimulainya rutinitas seperti biasa lagi, sekadar memulai semuanya dari bulan Januari, sekadar mengulang tahun yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi, bukan berarti Byungchan benci. Masih ada beberapa hal yang Byungchan lumayan sukai di tahun baru.

Kembang api.

Melihat kembang api yang sejak pukul sepuluh malam tadi sudah mulai menghiasi langit cukup membuat Byungchan merasa senang. Setidaknya, setelah melarikan diri dari teman-temannya yang memaksanya kemari untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama, Byungchan dapat melihat kembang api di pukul sebelas malam, satu jam sebelum tahun berganti. Dan Byungchan menikmatinya. Sangat, malah.

"Hei."

Mungkin, Byungchan terlalu terpana dengan warna-warni yang meledak di langit sana. Juga mungkin, ia tidak terpikir akan kehadiran orang ini. Yang Byungchan tahu ia tidak menyadari suara pintu balkon yang dibuka dan orang yang berteman dengan Seungyoun serta Jinhyuk (dua temannya yang menyeret dirinya ke pesta ini) ikut bergabung dengannya di balkon apartemen Seungyoun dengan _coat_ coklat milik Byungchan di tangannya.

"Kak Seungwoo?"

Alih-alih terkejut, Byungchan lebih mempertanyakan kenapa Seungwoo tiba-tiba ikut bergabung dalam waktu _mari nikmati kembang api tahun baru_ miliknya.

"Wooseok mengkhawatirkan kamu yang tiba-tiba hilang." Seungwoo berujar, mendekat pada yang lebih muda. _Coat_ milik Byungchan disampirkan pada pundak si pemilik. Padahal, Byungchan bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kaki Seungwoo dibawa melangkah dan berhenti di sebelah kiri Byungchan, kemudian turut bertumpu pada pagar balkon. Matanya menatap langit.

"Lalu aku bilang kamu pergi ke balkon ketika mereka tidak sadar. Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk bilang kamu tidak tahan udara dingin dan menurutku," kedua telapak tangannya ditiup lalu digosok, guna ciptakan rasa hangat sendiri, "malam ini cukup dingin."

"Jadi kakak susul aku?"

Seungwoo mengangguk. Kembang api sekali lagi meledak suka cita di langit. Byungchan yang tadinya menatap Seungwoo kembali menoleh ke langit yang sedari tadi tidak luput dari pandangannya sebelum Seungwoo turut bergabung dengannya.

"Iya. Kalau kamu enggak nyaman, aku bisa balik ke dalam."

Gelengan Byungchan seperti perintah untuk Seungwoo, sehingga ia memilih tinggal di sana. Ikut yang lebih muda menikmati sisa tahun ini dengan cara memperhatikan kembang api yang meletup dan menari suka cita di langit bebas. Tidak ada komunikasi, pun dehaman sebatas mengusir canggung. Hanya ada atmosfir hening, keduanya sama terpana memandang kembang api di langit sana, yang entah siapa menyalakannya. Tidak peduli soal itu, yang penting Byungchan dapat menikmatinya.

"Kakak suka tahun baru?" Byungchan tiba-tiba bertanya. Kepalanya ditoleh lagi kepada Seungwoo yang turut menoleh menatap Byungchan.

Seungwoo mengendikkan pundaknya, "Biasa saja. Mungkin?" Dan Byungchan tidak mengerti kenapa ada nada bertanya di sana. Byungchan tidak mengerti kenapa ada kata _mungkin_ pada jawabannya. Ia ingin bertanya, bibirnya telah dibuka. Namun kembali ditutup ketika sadar, ia terlalu ingin tahu. Padahal, mereka baru bertemu malam ini, itupun karena Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk memaksa keduanya ikut (yang tentu saja dilakukan terpisah).

"Enggak ada yang spesial dari tahun baru untuk aku." Seungwoo menambahkan. "Kecuali fakta tahun ini aku bertemu Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk di tempat kerja dan mereka mengajakku pergi ke pesta tahun baru kecil-kecilan."

Seungwoo kembali menoleh ke langit ketika Byungchan menatapnya penuh tanya. "Sebelumnya, aku enggak pernah merayakan apapun bersama orang lain."

"Bahkan ulang tahun?"

"Bahkan ulang tahun."

Diam sesaat Byungchan dibuat, sebelum ia berucap kembali. "Ouch."

Alih-alih tersindir, Seungwoo malah tertawa. Tidak ada paksaan dalam tawa itu atau setidaknya begitu yang diharapkan Byungchan. "Iya, _ouch_."

Byungchan tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Seungwoo, lalu berkata sok tahu, "Kakak lebih suka sendiri, ya?" Dan ia tidak berharap Seungwoo menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Namun, itulah yang dilakukannya. Menjawab pertanyaan sok tahu Byungchan dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kenapa?"

"... Nyaman sepertinya," tangannya dilarikan ke bagian belakang leher, mengusapnya seperti berusaha usir rasa dingin yang merayap, "aku juga enggak tahu kenapa. Tapi, rasanya lebih tenang." Ketika tangannya dikembalikan ke tempat semula pada pagar balkon, Byungchan menoleh ke langit bergantian dengan Seungwoo yang kali ini menatapnya. "Aku suka sepi," ujarnya.

"Dan aku tahu kamu tidak suka kesepian." Seungwoo melanjutkan ucapannya yang membuat Byungchan kini kembali menatapnya. Padahal, kembang api baru saja meledak indah di langit ketika ia menoleh.

"Bagaimana?"

Satu kata dengan nada bertanya dan Seungwoo tersenyum menjawab, "Kamu melarikan diri dari teman-temanmu yang asik sendiri," kepalanya ditoleh lagi, menatap langit dan menikmati kembang api yang meledak bersahut-sahutan di seluruh penjuru kota, tiada habisnya, "dan memilih untuk menonton kembang api tahun baru."

"Aku suka kembang api."

Bahkan, Byungchan tidak tahu kenapa ia berucap begitu. Seungwoo tidak bertanya padanya dan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya adalah tentang bagaimana mereka menghabiskan waktu selama ini juga kenapa Byungchan berakhir di balkon ini. Mungkin karena Byungchan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Atau mungkin juga karena Byungchan setuju dengan perkataan Seungwoo.

"Aku tahu."

"Kakak tahu?" Byungchan bertanya. Tidak menyangka Seungwoo akan menjawab kalimat anehnya yang terdengar seperti sedang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Bahu dikedikkan oleh Seungwoo, "Tahu aja," jawabnya, sekali lagi tangannya ditiup dan digosok beri rasa hangat untuk diri sendiri, "apa kamu perlu alasan kenapa aku bisa tahu?"

"Enggak," jawabnya, menggeleng di bawah kembang api yang kembali bersahutan, "enggak perlu."

"Bagus, deh. Soalnya aku tadi sok tahu."

Tawa Byungchan pecah, pamerkan bolongan dalam pada kedua pipinya. "Kakak tuh," tawanya masih mengudara, tapi dipangkas dengan ia yang berusaha berucap, "ternyata aneh banget!"

"Aku aneh?"

"Iya!"

Sisa tawa masih ada, bahkan ketika mereda Byungchan harus menarik napas dan membuangnya berkali-kali sebelum bisa bicara dengan tenang lagi. "Aneh banget," ulangnya, kali ini menubruk netra Seungwoo. Berdecak kagum pelan ketika sadar netra lawan bicaranya terlihat sangat indah tanpa harus berusaha, terlihat indah bahkan di bawah kembang api kesukaan Byungchan.

"Sewaktu kakak datang tadi sama Jinhyuk dan setelah ngobrol-ngobrol sama mereka, aku kira kakak tuh orangnya enggak suka aneh-aneh," ucapnya jujur, menjelaskan maksudnya menyebut Seungwoo aneh, kepalanya digelengkan, "ternyata salah ya."

Masih tidak mengerti dan sebenarnya Seungwoo ingin menuntut jawaban yang lebih, tapi sudahlah. Untuk malam ini, biarkan saja.

"Lihat. Kembang apinya semakin banyak." Seungwoo menunjuk langit di mana kembang api bersahut-sahutan meledak di atas sana. Apinya bermain-main indah, membuat Byungchan untuk kesekian kalinya berdecak kagum dan senang.

"Bagus banget," gumamnya pelan. Namun, Seungwoo masih bisa mendengar bahkan di bawah riuh kembang api yang meletup-letup semakin sering dan banyak karena waktu terus berdetak mendekat menuju pergantian hari. Mungkin karena atensi Seungwoo bukanlah orang-orang di dalam sana yang sedang bersiap menghitung mundur waktu, menyambut tahun baru dengan suka cita. Atau mungkin juga karena atensi Seungwoo sepenuhnya terpatri pada sosok di sampingnya yang tengah menatap kembang api di langit sana, merasa senang di tengah rasa kesepiannya karena diabaikan teman-temannya yang kelewat antusias.

Mungkin juga karena sedari awal, semuanya sudah Seungwoo pusatkan pada orang asing ini.

Orang asing yang mendadak hilang pergi ke balkon tanpa membawa _coat_ coklatnya. Orang asing yang merasa kesepian. Dan orang asing yang menyukai kembang api sebesar Seungwoo menyukai untuk sendirian.

"Byungchan."

Ini adalah kali pertama Byungchan mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Seungwoo sejak keduanya bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu dan berbincang hampir satu jam lamanya di balkon.

"Iya?"

Bohong bila Byungchan bilang ia tidak menyukai namanya disebut oleh Seungwoo.

"Sepertinya, tahun baru kali ini tidak biasa saja."

"Hm? Kenapa? Padahal kakak diseret paksa ke sini, loh. Terus malah dikacangin."

Seungwoo tertawa, menganggap Byungchan masih agak marah dengan kedua temannya. "Jangan ketawa, kak. Serius aku."

"Aku juga serius," jawab Seungwoo mengulum bibirnya sebentar. "Mungkin, karena aku dipaksa ke sini. Juga, karena mengobrol dengan kamu di bawah ricuh kembang api," matanya melirik langit, sementara tangannya ditiup lagi berusaha hasilkan rasa hangat kesekian kalinya, "atau mungkin jika lebih sederhana, karena aku ketemu kamu."

Giliran Byungchan mengulum senyumannya. Kalimat Seungwoo sederhana. Tidak perlu Byungchan mencari-cari arti rangkaian kata itu di mesin pencarian elektronik ataupun kamus bahasa, karena artinya hanyalah satu.

_Tahun ini, aku bertemu kamu._

"Mungkin, aku juga." Byungchan berceletuk, melirik jam di tangannya. Tidak tahu kenapa merasa bersemangat ketika mengetahui dalam hitungan detik tahun akan berganti. Dan semakin merasa bersemangat ketika tahu ia baru saja menghabiskan sisa waktu di penghujung tahun bersama dengan seorang asing yang tidak pernah ia tahu akan membawa rasa nyaman dan senang di penghujung tahun.

Terompet bersahutan, begitu pula dengan kembang api yang semakin ricuh di langit sana. Seungwoo dan Byungchan saling lempar senyuman. Tidak ada yang menyentuh hati, pun membuat sangat bahagia. Tapi, rasanya seperti baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang hilang selama ini.

"Selamat tahun baru, Kak Seungwoo."

"Ya, selamat tahun baru juga Byungchan."

Atau mungkin, menemukan sesuatu baru yang akan menjemput pada kembang api terindah kelak.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! :D meet me on twitter! @ selmriie


End file.
